Idiots Love Explosions?
by ShadinqTR
Summary: Who ever knew that an idiot could be attracted to explosions?
1. Chapter 1

Kazuma was laying on their couch, lazing around when Megumin called out to him from behind a corner.

"K- Kazuma, can you help me with my explosions today?"

He looked at her with a confused face, "Wasn't Aqua and Darkness with you?"

She recoiled back a bit and started shaking.

"Oi, what happened."

"No- nothing at all," She said as she looked started avoiding eye contact.

"If you don't tell me, we're gonna go fight toads again."

"Eeehhh?! No!"

Then tell me, you damn loli, he thought to himself as she started fidgeting. A cold sweat dropped down neck as he walked towards her, he looked her straight in the eyes and started doing very 'peculiar' hand movements.

He moved in closer, until he heard a loud knock from their door.

I don't think I ordered anything? And why would Aqua and Darkness have to knock? He thought as he was about to answer the door. As he opened the door he saw a woman, "Is Megumin inside?" She asked.

"Uhh... who are you?"

She smiled at him, "I'm the best healer there is in the world, Iashtai. Surely, you've heard of me?" The woman had dark skin, amber eyes and long, purple hair.

"Nope," He answered in the most bluntest way humanely possible.

The woman's face changed to a face full of shock, "H- how?! Has any of your party members died?"

He nodded, "Yep, me, 2 times now."

"Then how are you still alive?!"

"We have a godd- a healer in our party, she's revived me tw- three times now. Her name's Aqua."

"Aqua?" She laughed as she heard her name, "That worthless priest? Don't make me laugh, she can't possibly revive anybody. She's barely got anything in her INT stat."

"Why are you here?"

"Ah yes, I'm here to find a girl named Megumin."

What's that loli done this time, "Yep, she's just right over there," He pointed at a corner where Megumin was watching their whole conversation.

Iashtai dashed towards her almost instantly. Megumin shrieked as she was grabbed. She struggled for a couple of minutes before giving up.

"I believe your name is Kazuma? Follow me."

* * *

They entered a group mansion, almost similar to theirs.

Who thought there were other mansions here? He thought as he saw two familiar figures lying down, almost like they were dead, on a couch.

He looked at the woman and asked, "What's Aqua and Darkness doing here, and why do they look so dead?"

She started explaining while Megumin's face started sweating a ton.

"That Aqua girl over there, she tried stealing from our party while we were trying to kill a horde of monsters."

Did you burn them in a fire or something woman?! They look like they're on the verge of dying!

"Anyway, what I can only assume is a miss-communication, this girl cast an explosion spell on them while trying to steal our supplies. The weird thing is, that girl covered in armor, she charged straight-in when the explosion spell was cast."

That damn masochist!

"Anyway, if you want us to heal them, you'll have to pay us."

Wait, wait, wait. Does this girl actually expect me to pay her? We have a healer that's maxed out.

"No thanks, I'll just bring them back home."

"That priest can't move her body, by the way."

"..." What a useless goddess.

Do I even dare ask how much it costs?

"Don't worry though, it's only costs a million eris.

Okay then, never mind. I'll just pay her- wait. One million eris for healing?

"Come again?"

"Only one million eris."

"Y'know what? I'll just do some jobs real quick, can you give Megumin back?"

"You'll have to pay me 20,000 eris."

He looked at her, dead in the eyes, literally- just in the eyes so hard and asked, "Why?"

"This girl almost killed someone in my party, good thing I set up a protective bubble."

Couldn't you just heal them, you shitty priest?!

"F- fine," He said as he handed her the money.

"We'll take care of these two while you try to get us some money. Off you go now."

Before he left he looked at Darkness one last time, steam was coming out from her mouth, she was enjoying this.

Goddamn masochist is enjoying herself! He thought as he dragged Megumin out.

"Alright Megumin, we're in big fucking trouble now because of you."

She didn't respond, she simply looked down and started shaking.

"Oi, don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just because you're a loli," He said, trying to get a reaction out of her.

Hmm... no reaction? That's weird. Whatever.

They made their way over to the Guild to find a quest, "Megumin, wanna try clearing a horde of wolves? It's gonna pay us for 20,000 eris. Megumin? Hello?"

"Kazuma, how can I apologize?" She asked as her face was covered with red.

In his eyes, she looked cute and innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

They accepted a quest where they would kill a pack of hungry wolves, it was an easy quest and it would pay 20,000 eris, so he thought, "Why not?" Which was a mistake.

It was a cave, a rather dark cave to be exact. But he already knew this was gonna happen so he bought a torch with him. Megumin walked into the cave, nonchalantly as if it was normal for her, "Come on, Kazuma!" She announced.

He began to follow behind her, "Isn't it a little too quiet?" He thought as he started to look around. Bones, some meat and even some dead wolves were in the cave. Little holes that could fit a body or two were also in the cave, though there were no bodies, he didn't think it'd stay that way for long. He felt a chill down his spine as he felt a sudden breeze of wind, as he turned around he saw the wolves, not just a couple though, over 30 were about to enter the cave.

He then suddenly put out the fire to his torch, grabbed Megumin, and the two of them jumped into the hole that was far from sight.

All right then, we'll hide here until the wolves start going out again. Then, we'll blow them all up with Megumin's explosion, as he thought this, he felt Megumin squirming about. The hole didn't really have much space, it could barely fit the two of them, so she was struggling to find a spot that wasn't too uncomfortable. Eventually, then found a awkward but also comfortable spot. They were basically laying down next to each other.

"Megumin, stop. You're kicking me," He said in a very quiet tone.

"How about you try moving then?!"

"Stupid loli, you think I can?!"

* * *

20 minutes had passed and the wolves were still there.

"Kazuma."

"What?"

She then pulled her hat closer, covering her face, "I need to go."

He looked at her with a derpy expression on his face, "Wait, wait, wait. You can't just go now. Please, please, just please hold it in."

She then looked at him, "I'll try."

As she looked at him, he felt her warm breath.

Damn it, this loli's making me excited, what's happening right now?!

* * *

After an event that Kazuma would rather never remember ever again, like, really, never-ever again. Megumin then started becoming drowzy, "Kazuma, I don't feel so good," She said as she closed her eyes.

"Wait, Megumin, please tell me you're not being serious..." No response.

THIS GODDAMN LOLI JUST FEEL ASLEEP RIGHT NEXT TO ME. GAHHH! Okay, calm down. This is fine, this is absolutely fine.

He then felt her warm breath yet again.

OKAY, OKAY, NOT FINE, DEFINITELY NOT FINE.

He then noticed how hot the surrounding area actually was, the only thing keeping them "cool" was the little hole, "She fell asleep because of the heat?!"

A thought then popped up into his head. Wait a minute, I forgot about my skill...

He slightly shook Megumin with his elbow to wake her up. As she woke up he then toucher her legs with his hand and casted the skill, "Lurk!" In an instant, she disappeared from sight. He then also used the skill on himself, it felt like his body was absorbed into the shadows.

The both of them then made their way to the exit without disturbing any of the many, many sleeping wolves.

As the both of them made their way over to a tree to rest, Megumin pointed something out, "Do I cast my explosion on the wolves now?"

In response, he looked at this girl with a dumbfounded face. Seriously? No thank you or anything? That's the first thought that comes into your explosion-obsessed mind, the explosions? He then looked at her with a wry smile, "Sure, you can cast now." Megumin's face was filled with happiness as she heard those words. She stood in front of the cave and readied her staff, she put on her eye patch and casted the spell, "EXUPROSION!"A large boom then wiped out the whole cave, along with the cave. As she dropped down on the floor she asked for Kazuma's help.

In response though, he simply started walking away, "Sorry, don't help ungrateful little girls," He said as he tried holding in his laugh. Hahahaha! This little girl's gonna get the punishment she deserves, he monologued in his head.

He stood by, near her body just observing. He didn't touch her or anything, he simply watched as animals walked by her. Deers licked her head and rabbits jumped on her back. Suddenly loud thuds could be heard, it was the toads. It was Megumin's worst nightmare but it was also Kazuma's revenge.

"Kazuma, I'll- I'll date you if you save me!" She offered.

"Eh, even though you're beautiful and all, your personality's very bad." He replied with.

Tears then dripped down the grass, "How could you say that Kazuma?!" He shrugged in response and walked closer, "All right then, crybaby. Let's go back and collect our reward." He said as gave her a piggyback ride.

* * *

As they got their reward, Megumin suddenly asked a question, "Was it true, Kazuma?"

He looked at this girl behind her back and answered the question with a question, "What is?"

"... That I'm beautiful?"

"Oh, most definitely. But your personality's... ehhh..."

Megumin slightly tightened her grip. I only have to work on my personality then, she thought with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kazuma, Kazuma."

"Hm?"

"Let's do this one!" She excited said as she pointed at a post titled 'The Power Golems'. As Kazuma took a closer look at the poster he noticed the drawing, it had two golems with one gem-like eye. The drawing had the golems looking at two adventurers, one female and one male. Kazuma looked skeptical at first. He thought 'Do they get stronger the more people there are?' But before he could even finish thinking about it, Megumin had already snatched the post and accepted it.

He looked at her with a unimpressed face, "You can go do that quest all by yourself. I'm not gonna help with that."

"H-Huh?! Kazuma, are you leaving me, Megumin, the strongest mage there is, to go kill monsters all by herself?" She asked as she took out her staff and aimed it at him.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing," He replies with while he lowered her staff, "I won't risk my life for that useless priest and masochist."

"But it pays for 500,000 eris!"

'Fi- 500,000 eris?! That's only half of what we need. There's no way this thing can be safe!' He then took a look at the post one more time, 'It's located near the outside walls of Axel. It's a town called Orpheus Aziz' He thought it was a really odd name, I mean, are those even words? Nevertheless, he tells her to go if she minds him not being there.

Megumin responded by pouting, "Hmph! Kazuma you're so incompetent, even after all of those nights we spent together," She says as she started rubbing herself against her staff.

People in the vicinity then started looking at him with disgusted faces, "G- guys! It's not what you think! Right Megumin?" He says with a nervous laugh.

"Even after all of those ridiculous poses you made me do, you won't even help me on this? You're a brute Kazuma! A full on brute!"

Kazuma tried shushing her but she continues, "Kazuma, even after you defiled my body your filthy hands, you still refuse to go with m-" He then covers her mouth and started dragging her to the gate. He did all that while the other adventurers looked at him with a disgusted expression, he even heard one say "So... is this guy the town pervert or what?" His hand formed a fist as he remembered this but sighed shortly after, "You girls are nothing but trouble." He then let go of Megumin while lazily walking towards the gate.

"Kazuma, does this mean we're going now?"

"Why the heck not... got nothing better to do," He states with a rather sad tone.

"You could just run back to the mansion y'know?" She says while putting on a cheeky smile.

* * *

They made it to the town of Orpheus Aziz via a carriage. After asking around the very few locals in the area about the golems, they both found themselves in front of a cave with a man in the entrance.

The windy breeze blew on the old man's white hair, "Have you come to fight my children?"

Kazuma yawned in response, "Children?" He asked as he stretched. Meanwhile, Megumin was already ready to blow the man and the cave to smithereens but Kazuma chopped her on the head, interrupting her channel. While she was quite upset to not be able to cast her explosion, she was reassured that she'll be able to cast it later, just not now. He explained this to her like she was child.

"Are you planning on killing us too, you explosive maniac?"

The old man coughed, "Now then. Have you come to fight my children?"

'Why does he keep calling them as his 'children'? Is that even- I'm not even gonna question it actually. Just basing things off of the things I usually see, it's not that surprising.'

The man suddenly raised his arms up, almost as if he was surrendering, "Please kill me! End my curse! Pleaheaaseeee! I beg you, rid this horrid curse from me!" He continued begging while continuously rolling all over the grass, almost like a child who didn't get the birthday present he wanted. It was laughable, so laughable in fact that Megumin snickered.

"Please! Just end my suffering, I haven't eaten in years!" He continued pleading. "He- Here! I'll give you this special gem that'll help you defeat the golems!"

Kazuma's face became flat while Megumin was still holding in her laugh. They slowly took the gem the old man was talking about. It was a emerald-shaped red gem that had, what looks to be, a second darker gem inside of it. It was like it was about to explode or something. Suddenly, the man commented about something, "You should probably throw the gem in the cave now."

The three of them looked at the gem. The darker gem was about to burst so they rushed to throw the gem inside. As they did, a loud sound was heard. So loud that the wind it produced slightly shook them. A few seconds after hearing the sound, a large explosion erupted from the gem. The man spread open his arms as he saw the explosion incoming, "Finally, the sweet release of dea-" Before he could even finish the sentence, he was blown away, far from the cave.

"Kazuma... you told me I'd be able to use my explosion."

"Hm? Oh uh... sure, sure. Go for i-"

"EXUUPLOSION!"

 **Quest Complete!**

* * *

"Let's never talk about that ever again."

"About how anti-climactic that fight was?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, it'd probably be a boring thing to read if it was in a story, huh?"

"Probably. But if the writer was a competent one, he'd probably make it work," Kazuma stated as he looked behind him.

A sudden group of people approached them. They already made it back to the town and it was a surprise for them to see such a wave of people run by, seeing as how Kazuma's a well known pervert and that Megumin was the explosion freak. Needless to say, they were weird.

"Did you really kill the Power Couple Golems in one hit?!"

'Power Couple Golems? Did they mistake us for another group of adventurers?'

"Yeah, we just did! And with only one shot too." Megumin responded with as she held on to her eye-patch while doing a heroic pose.

The group looked at her with eyes of amazement. One thing that Kazuma noticed though, was that nobody were looking at him. They were all looking at the explosion addict.

"So are you two a couple yet?"

Kazuma had to think about that question before he could even answer, "I'd rather not have people ship us. It's weird. She's not at that age yet."

"I'll have you know that my birthday's next week!"

"Huh, okay then, Ms. Explosion Loli. Still, what gave you that idea?"

The group of people looked at each other with a dumbfounded face. "Did you guys not know?"

Kazuma was confused by this question. About what, exactly? He didn't know what the question even meant. He was starting to think that they really did just get the wrong people since the names of the golems they killed sounded about the same.

The group all sighed as they didn't respond, Kazuma and Megumin simply looked at them with a confused face. "The more affection you feel for each other, the more damage you'll deal to the golems! And you took them down with one shot, there's no way that you guys aren't a couple yet."

"Wait what."

"That's why they were called the Power Couple Golems. Ya' dunce."

"Uhh... what."


	4. Chapter 4

The two of them received their reward as they entered the guild. Kazuma was happy , but Megumin seemed like something was bothering her. As they were walking towards the guild, she just kept staring at the floor while walking. Was she really that bothered to what the townspeople say?

He didn't really care much to what they said. He always thought that at least one of them had feelings for him. He was in another world for Christ sake! If he couldn't find a girl here who was interested in him, he didn't know where to look. Though, he never thought it'd be Megumin. He didn't really feel anything towards her. They never really had much of a special "bond" to speak of.

Yes, they were adventurers in the same party but the thought of him getting together with one them is… it never even crossed his mind. He thought they were all beautiful, sure, fair enough. But he thought that all of their personalities were rather odd. One's a masochistic perver t that doesn't even try to hide her inner urges, one's a useless goddess that uses most of her time drinking, doing party tricks or just lazing around the house, the last one's a loli with such a weird name that loves making things explode. How could anybody love those personalities? They always blackmail him, abuse his money and they never let him do whatever he wants!

"Hey, Megumin. You there?"

She replied by nodding.

* * *

"Megumin, I'm gonna go sleep for a bit. We only need 300,000 eris to get the other two weirdos back."

She, again, only nodded in response. It irritated him for a bit, but he let it slide. Besides, he's not dumb, he knows how to read the situation. He knows that she's bothered by what the others said to her.

As Kazuma laid down on the couch, Megumin walked back outside.

"Stupid Kazuma…"

She wandered around town for a bit, not really thinking about anything in particular. She really just wanted some fresh air, really. Although, she was kind of worried that people would ask questions about "The Power Couple Golems" again. She didn't really mind answering them as long as they weren't about how they took it down in one hit. While she was proud of the fast victory, she was anxious about something.

Does Kazuma know I like him? This question kept attacking her mind. (Yes, yes he does. I mean, it's pretty obvious from what the townspeople said!)

If he does… would he accept me as his… his- his girlfriend? As she thought of this question, her face lit up from embarrassment. She pulled her hat down even more just to hide her face. As she was walking about, she noticed that she was nearby the guild house where Aqua and Darkness were in. She missed the both of them so much so she decided to visit.

As she got near the house, a guild member saw her.

"Ah! Are you that girl that's in a party with those other two?"

"Yes."

"Good to know, good to know- Anyway, when's the money coming?"

"We- we only need about 300,000 eris." The man was getting awfully close, like he's examining her. It was starting to creep her out, but he stopped as Megumin was about to crush his face in with her staff. "Oh, by the way. Is there I can talk to the two of them?"

"Your party members? I don't see a reason why not! Come on in!" He said as he opened the door. Revealing Aqua and Darkness, sitting on a couch, bored.

"Aqua! Darkness!" She happily screamed out as she dashed towards the two with her arms spread open. The two quickly replied by hugging her and calling her name out as well.

* * *

The two asked about how she's been. They were both wary that she was being sexually harassed by Kazuma. They kept saying suggestions like : Her panties were being stolen, he would try to look up her skirt, he would always try to touch his butt etc… But she assured them that none of that happened… yet.

They questioned her so much that it felt like it was an eternity in there, but she felt happy throughout. Suddenly, Darkness questioned something that peaked both of their interests, "How's Kazuma, is he still okay?" The two thought it was just a normal question at first, who wouldn't be worried about their party members right? Except, when she asked it, her face was blushing and steam came out of her mouth as she did.

"Eh..? Are you, by any chance, interested in Kazuma?" Aqua jokingly asked as she put a hand over her mouth.

"O- of course not!"

Aqua then started playfully slapping Darkness' back while laughing, "Of course not! Who would ever like a shut-in NEET like him! Ahahaha!"

She kind of wanted to tell them her feelings towards him, but she felt like the topic would carry over to him, than just talking about how they're doing so she played along with Aqua and also started making jokes about Kazuma. Which Darkness didn't seem to like for some reason.

* * *

Hours pass and Megumin's about to leave. But before she could, Darkness asked her for a favor.

"Once you see Kazuma, tell him to not look for other girls okay? Just tell him to wait for me." Darkness told her. Megumin seemed shock to what she just said. But before she could reply, Darkness dragged her outside and said goodbye.

Huh? What did she exactly mean by "Just tell him to wait for me."? She thought about Darkness' favor while walking towards the house. What did she even mean by this? And why did she looks so innocent while she said it too

* * *

?!

Megumin entered the mansion to see Kazuma wearing his tracksuit.

"You're wearing those weird clothes again?"

"Shut up! It's my only memento left from when I left Japan."

"Speaking of which, Kazuma, can you tell me stories of before you your hometown?"

"Hm? Why?"

"Just curious…"

"Curious? Now? Whatever, get over here."

She then took off her hat and cape, and sat next to Kazuma in the living room. There, he started his story.

"Normally, I'd wake up really early just so I could help my teammates out in killing monsters. People would rejoice everywhere once I set foot near monsters, they all had respect for me. They thought all treated me with respect, and, of course, I treated them with respect as well. We all felt like we were an actual family back then... Me, my guild… I miss them all. I remember the days when people would try to raid our castle and they'd just get completely demolished by me and my teammates."

"Wow! Kazuma, why'd you leave Japan to start over? You seemed like you enjoyed that place much more than here."

"Yeah, I was happy there but I don't really mind being here. I have to start over, start a new life and all that. And plus, I like my life here. I have a mansion, I have money, I have food and drinks. I could live a life of luxury here! And even though, I'm partied about with three worst girls in all of existence, I don't really mind."

She blushed as she heard this statement, "Wow Kazuma, you can be really cool…"

"You don't have to tell me, haha- Wait, sometimes?"

"Anyway, Kazuma, I… I-" Suddenly, loud knocking came from their door.

"Hold that thought, let me get that real quick."

As he stood up to get the door, she laid on the couch, defeated. Damn you, cruel timing! How could you do this to me?! I got myself ready as well…

Kazuma, with his adventuring gear on, screamed at Megumin to put her gear on. Apparently, a mythical monster's approaching the town. He didn't really get much details, but it was told by the guard where Aqua and Darkness were at, so they were given permission to be able to party with them since they needed as many people as they could.

The two immediately ran over to the house but the group saw each other half-way. They all gave each other a smile, especially Darkness. She was waving her hand and had a wide smile on her face. The party then ran over to the gate of the town to confront this "mythical beast".

* * *

As they did, they saw a massive black fog in the distance. In it, was a massive figure holding a scythe. Only its hands, face and feet showed as it was covered in massive black cloth. Many skeletons and other monsters followed under its feet, it wasn't even walking as well, it was just floating towards the town. It was about half the size of the wall surrounding the city.

Kazuma noticed what it was… it was what they called, The Grim Reaper.

"Look out! It's the Grand Rapper!"

What.

"Yes, everybody, get ready to fight the Grand Rapper! Shields, up. Spells, ready!" The people around them announced.

"Kazuma, Kazuma," Aqua called over, "Did they just call The Grim Reaper, Grand Rapper or is it just me?"

"Yeah, yeah they just did. Darkness, I'm guessing you know why it's called Grand Rapper?"

The both looked over towards her expecting an explanation… which they did. She begun to explain that the last time they fought the beast, a hero fearlessly jumped towards it. It screamed out, what they assumed was the name of the beast but the hero was too far away to understand properly, but they could hear the words "Gr-" , "R-" and "Ap-".

"This world never ceases to amaze me, doesn't it?" He asked himself. Aqua nodded repeatedly in response, "Me too."

The people around them then started charging towards it. The four didn't even have to question why they were doing it because someone from the group screamed out, "Hurry! We must kill it before it erodes our whole town!"

All of the adventurers entered inside the black fog. Inside, were multiple monsters. Not even just that, some were abominations. Orcs with toad heads, slimes with frog legs, skeletos with shark heads and tails, they were all there. It was like a mad scientist just wanted to combine a bunch of monsters and that was what came out. Their weapons and armor also started rusting for some reason.

"We have to hurry! This fog erodes and kills everything!" Darkness announced as she tried slashing at an enemy but misses.

"Useless masochist can't even hit anything!" He said as he quickly drew his bow and shot at the skeleton in front of her.

The fight then began. Many adventurers were in the battle, mercilessly slashing, crushing, punching, freezing, burning and smashing all of the monsters. The four however, were having a hard time. Kazuma was doing his best to try and fend off the enemies but it was hard since Aqua, Megumin and Darkness couldn't fight. Darkness, that's a no-brainer, she couldn't hit anything, Megumin was in a battlefield where hundreds of adventurers were fighting and Aqua couldn't fight because… she's Aqua.

While he could easily kill the skeletons with one slash, anything with flesh, he would have trouble with. His katana could barely slash at anything at this point, it was so rusted. Darkness also couldn't tank much, while her body's strong, her armor's still the thing that makes her able to tank most things but because it's eroded, it was barely in working shape so she took it off revealing her tight-skin black top.

"Come at me!" She announced as multiple skeletons charged towards her. But before they could inflict damage, Kazuma would kill them. That was their plan for the most part. Darknes will lure them in, and Kazuma will kill them. While this was working, they still had something else to worry about. The Grim Reaper himself.

It stopped in middle of the battlefield, it even summoned mini-versions of itself sometimes. Thankfully, as they entered the fog, it stopped moving. Maybe that's why they said to charge at it before it could get near. Nevertheless, the four did their best to try and stop its advance.

As the fog was cleared, some people started announcing something, "Alright people! Move out of the fog for now and get your equipment ready! We have multiple blacksmiths and shops outside of the fog. We'll stay in here to stop its advance while you all get ready to fight the Grand Rapper itself!" As the man finished announcing, he started walking towards the foot of the reaper.

"Bad idea! Get away from it!" An adventurer suggested to the man.

"It's no big deal! It's already stopped advan-" Suddenly, a mini-version of the reaper appeared out of the ground, and was about to slash at him. Before it could though, Darkness sprinted in front of him, successfully taking the hit for him.

Multiple archers then shot at the mini-reaper.

"Are you okay, miss?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine- AGHH!" A sudden black smoke appeared over the scar of Darkness.

"Quick, move her out!" Kazuma stated as he grabbed her and started dragging her outside of the fog.

* * *

As they got out of the fog, they tried curing Darkness' supposed curse but to no avail. No matter how many times Aqua tried casting her spells, none of it worked. It didn't even help a bit, she could still feel the same amount of pain, even though Aqua nearly exhausted all of her mana trying to heal her.

"Is nothing working, Aqua?"

"Well there is one more thing… but I'll need your help, Kazuma."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Ssik Gnilaeh," Aqua casted, making one of her fingers blue. It was also the first time Aqua's casted something that costs all of her mana. She asked for him to not move. She then started spreading the blue light over his lips, almost like lipstick.

"Now what?"

"Kiss her lips."

"WHAT?"  
"WHAT?" Kazuma and Megumin shocked, asked in unison.

"Just do it, Kazuma! She's still gonna feel the pain if you don't!"

Darkness was also in shock by this, she was feeling pain but she wasn't unconscious. She was strong so she endured the pain, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. It still did but she wasn't passing out from it or anything.

"It- it's fine, Kazuma. We'll just ask someone else to do it."

"But- I told you already, it uses up all of my remaining mana. You have to do it now!"

He was panicking. His first kiss was going to be taken by a masochistic pervert? Why is this happening? Why does that stupid Grim Reaper have such a strong curse?! Ahh… ahh… gah! Whatever, let's just do this already!

He then locked his lips with hers. The blue light from his lips getting absorbed into her mouth.

I did it! I kissed a girl for the first time… I mean, this isn't the best way to do it, BUT I DID IT! I FINALLY KISSED A GIRL!

Megumin was completely shocked from this. Her face was unmoving and her eyes went blank.

"Aqua, care to explain to us how that "spell" works exactly?" Kazuma asked as he wiped his lips. Darkness however seemed like she enjoyed every single second when they locked lips. It was brief but it sure was genuine… On Darkness' part anyway.

"Oh, yeah. It's- uh… a spell that removes all curses and can't be locked by anything. But it needs someone of the opposite gender to do it. It's pretty weird."

He looked at her with an unmoving face, he was mad but he was also kind of glad. She just helped him, although indirectly, kiss a girl! It was his dream. He now has something to brag about to his virgin friends.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go fix up my gear," Darkness stated as she started walking away. She was still visibly spewing out steam with every breath she took.

I'm starting to regret kissing that girl… Why'd it have to be her of all people anyway?!

* * *

Since the party had most of their gear eroded, they decided to wander near the fog for a bit. There were blacksmiths and vendors everywhere. It seemed like they were taking advantage of all the adventurers needing repairs and food.

These cunning bastards… I should try doing this strategy once in a while.

Megumin and Kazuma were wandering around for a bit until their gear got fixed up, so they decided to get something to eat. They deserved it after all! Well… "they" is a bit of an overestimate. More like, Kazuma deserved it and Megumin was just joining in for the ride.

"Hey, Kazuma. You can be surprisingly dependable when it comes to stuff like this. And you were even nice to us back there."

"Hm? Oh yeah, it was pretty weird of me huh?" He replied with a nod. "How about we change that, eh?" He asked with a mischievous smile while his hands were doing very weird gestures.

"No, no! Please don- Hahahaha! Shtop!" She begged as he mercilessly tickled her. "Please- Ka- Kazuma stop! AHHH!"

* * *

As they're eating, a thought suddenly comes to her head.

"Hey Kazuma, you're acting like you didn't just kiss a girl," She said as her voice cracked.

He didn't reply.

"I thought you'd be bragging about it to everybody by now."

He thought about the response for a bit, "Hm… you ever know that feeling when you eat something you think is good, but then it turns out to be bad?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I'm experiencing that right now. It felt like that "kiss" was good, but the more I thought about it… we're talking about Darkness here. A masochistic crusader who would fulfill her lust when we're in a battle. And when that thought comes into your head, it starts feeling "less good"."

"You're- you're really weird."

Do I really want Kazuma as a lover..? Or just as a friend…


End file.
